A Roll of Black and White Film
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: After the battle, Harry went to Tonk’s house to meet his godson. During his visit, he encountered an unlikely present from his long lost parents and their two best friends: a Muggle invention called a Video Tape. R
1. When all is unfocused

**A Roll of Black and White Film**

By Lorianna Kim

_Summary_

After the battle, Harry goes to Tonk's house to meet his godson. During his visit, encountered a likely present from his long lost parents and their two best friends; a Muggle invention called a Video Tape.

_Author's Note_

I was reading a fanfic entitled 'Hogmeade's Kiss' by LJSforeverAlways2 (a wonderful story by the way) and came across a chapter when James and Lily made Sirius take a video of them and one year old Harry. I begin to think what will happen if James and Lily actually film a video for Harry in case they never made it. And I came up with this!! Please read and tell me what you think!! xx… Always and Forever, L.Kim.

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One : When all is unfocused.

Perhaps the long journey had tired him out, or perhaps it was his lack of sleep, or the excitement that came nonstop, or perhaps the losses that kept cutting into his heart.

After a little consideration, Harry Potter settled with the last one. The aching in his bones and the heaviness in his heart was more than normal physical tiredness. He shifted and his shoulders ached. His head was throbbing. It was hard to concentrate on the house in front of him. It looked all hazy and blur. The first and last time he had seen this house, he had just escaped death by an inch and his heart was filled with desperation. Last time he was here it was dark but today in the light of the afternoon sun, he could see the black carving gate and the red brick house beyond it.

He walked forwards and pushed open the gate. Miraculously, or by an act of accident, the gate swung open. Harry walked in and it swung shut behind him. He made his way through the vast empty yard which a decade ago, it seemed, he had fallen and Hagrid had crumbled into the muddy pond up ahead.

He could hear Hermione's snapping voice in his head _'__Harry, this is such a wonderful idea!! Little Teddy will get to meet you at last! Oh, and please do be nice to Mrs. __Tonks__, the poor woman. I couldn't imagine __what it will be like to__…' _

Harry smirked slightly. Hermione had absolutely no idea what it was like to lose a daughter, a husband and a son in law. Thinking this, a lump formed in Harry's throat. For a minute he didn't know what he was going to say to Andromeda Tonks. Would she blame him, Harry, for Tonk's death?!? Her Husband's? Or even Remus'? With a jolt, he realized that this was the house Tonks and Remus had lived in together and this was where they had shared their last precious moments with their little son.

Without knowing how he quite managed it, Harry reached out and knocked on the big oak door. The loud knocks echoed hollowly in the stillness of the afternoon. He waited for a few seconds before the door was finally opened. He faced a woman with long dark hair. Andromeda Tonks' likeness to her sister Bellatrix was even more visible somehow but her eyes were tired. The light that had made them different from its sisters were now extinguished. There were dark circles under it. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and the lines across her forehead were more pronounced than ever. When she saw Harry, a spark seemed to ignite in those pair of dark eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

'Harry Potter' she said. Unlike her deceased sister, her voice was gentle and eerie. Hearing it, Harry felt even more heartbroken, if that's even possible.

'Mrs. Tonks, I'm really sorry to be visiting you in a time like this, but…' Harry stumbled but she nodded for him to keep going. 'Well, Remus made me Teddy's godfather and I think it's only right I come to see him.'

A shadow of a smile grazed Andromeda's lips and she beckoned him in. 'I was wondering when you would come.' She said, and Harry followed her inside. In the daylight, he decided her home was very well furnished and comfortable. She led her through a big living room with wizard pictures hanging on the wall. His heart dropped when he saw them. A baby girl with pink bubble gum hair was waving up at him, Remus and Tonks radiant on their wedding day, and the whole Tonks family beaming together with happiness.

'Make yourself at home' Andromeda told him. She had led him inside her kitchen, a large clean room overlooking a small garden. 'I'll fix you up some tea. Would you like that?'

Feeling very useless, Harry nodded. 'Thank you very much, Mrs. Tonks'

'Not to mention it, dear' and she whipped out her wand. She turned to Harry and indicated towards a door to his left. 'He's in there. You can hold him, but don't wake him'

She turned away and busied herself with the kettle. Harry, feeling very awkward, opened the door to Teddy's room. He closed it behind him. The room was fairly big but the curtains were drawn close. Harry's heart did a somersault when he realized where he was. A large bed sat in the middle of the room. Books , quills and parchments were scattered on it. The desk in the corner was laden with books. The wardrobe was still filled with clothes, and smiling up at him from a picture on the wall were Remus Lupin and Tonks, holding Teddy in their arms. This was their room.

Harry stopped in his tracks. At that moment, he wished with all his heart he was anywhere else but here. To think that just a few days ago, Remus had sat at that desk, Tonks was fuddling over Teddy in the cot… Harry felt the lump in his throat rising and he bit his lips to swallow down the growing emotions.

He was here for Teddy. Lupin and Tonks would have wanted this. So he made his way to the cot at the foot of the bed. It was a large one filled with fluffy blankets and pillows. A small turquoise hair baby boy was sleeping inside. His eyes were shut tight and he was breathing peacefully. His little hands were clenched loosely in a fist and his lips quivered slightly every now and then. Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so protected and so pure before.

He reached out and touched the soft skin. He could not believe that once he had been just like that, a baby safe and sound in his cot, his world so perfect and unharmed. He swore to Teddy Lupin, right then and there, that he would grow up and have a childhood Harry never had. Teddy would never have to run from his cousin and hide up in a tree. He would never be shouted at by his aunt and uncle, and he wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night of his birthday to blow an imaginary birthday cake.

Harry picked him up and held him close. It was a baby. A real baby! He had never been so close to a baby before, let alone hold one! Harry held him for a long time. And he caught himself talking to him.

'Hey… You know your parents made me your godfather?' as he said that, an image of a man with black hair and a barking laugh came to his mind. At that moment he felt so close to Sirius, like his godfather was there with him in the room. Harry knew for the first time what Sirius must have felt. This baby he was holding belong to a great man, a man that Harry loved and respected, His parents' best friend. He's not here anymore and Harry had to continue this for him, to keep him alive, to make his son know him.

'Your father loved you, Teddy. Your mother loved you too.' Harry whispered, feeling completely lost for words 'they would want to be here themselves, but I'm so sorry they're not… I'm sorry, Teddy'

He didn't know what else to say, how to make this little bundle in his arms understand why the two people who loved him the most were not here. Harry reached inside the cot and moved the blankets around to make a space for Teddy to sleep. In doing so, his hand brushed against something hard. Harry pulled it out.

It was a package wrapped in red-brown paper, and to his amazement he saw a note attached to it. He quickly put Teddy back inside his cot and took a thorough look at the note. His heart leapt painfully when he saw Lupin's neat and squared hand writing. His knees buckled and he sank down on the floor. His hands shook and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thinking how many sad news he could take before he completely cracks, he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I must apologize to you that I haven't given this to you sooner. Sirius had left this in my possession before he was taken to __Azkabahn__. I didn't want to give it to you when you were young__er__ and __when you __had __too __ many__ expectations thrown your way.__ Your parents insisted that you receive this only when you're ready. __And I think you are now.__ When you yelled at me at __Grimmauld__ Place, you were every inch your father's son. __I thank you for helping me see the light. You were right. James would have __want__me to be with my wife and child. __ I want to __tell you__that __I'm proud of you. __So proud.__ James and Lily would have been proud of you too. _

_I understand if you wouldn't want to watch this, but it's alright if you __do__. All I want you to know is tha__t we love you so much, Harry. Me__, your friends, your parents and Sirius, are always with you._

_Where ever you are now, our love goes with you. I hope when we see you again, I can show you my child. _

_With hope,_

_Remus__Lupin_

Harry was left staring at the parchment with tears in his eyes. Remus had probably written this after their fight at Sirius' house. For a few glorious moments, it felt like Lupin was actually here with him. It felt like he was looking at Harry right now, his eyes brimming with pride.

Harry swallowed the sinking feeling growing inside him and ripped open the paper. Inside was a video tape, like the ones the Dursleys had stacked under their television set in Number Four Privet Drive. Confused, Harry flipped the tape back and forth in his hands. Feeling even more shocked, he discovered another note taped to the video. With shaking fingers, he touched it. The piece of parchment was yellow with age and he recognized the writing at once. He didn't know how he recognized it, but it seemed so familiar to him, like he somehow knew it all along. It was the same neat hand writing he found in a letter in Sirius' old bedroom. His mother.

_Dear __Padfoot_

_James and I would like to thank you so much for helping us make this video. I know you love every single minute of it!! Just don't forget us when you become a 'Movie __Direc__tor', alright?!? James and I had talked it over and we decided we would like you to keep this. If something happens to us, we want you to pass this on to Harry. When he's ready, mind you! And please tell him for us that we love him so much. __And James__ wants to ask him whether he has half his talent at __Quidditch_

_We are doing fine. Last night James cooked us a special dinner. We had __lots of fun! Wish you were with us__!! I hope you are doing __fine and please send our love to __Remus__. And do come to visit us soon! __Harry seems like he can't wait for his second flying lesson with you and James! James tries to teach him the basics, mainly keeping him on his broom! It almost gave me a heart attack but James assured me that it's perfectly safe. They look so cute together!! __I'm loving__ both of them more __everyday__, if that's possible!_

_I will now stop my blabbing and finally end this letter! _

_Lots of love,_

_Lily. _

Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve. So his father and Sirius had given him his first flying lesson. His father had taught him how to ride on a broom and zoom around the house, probably scaring his mother to death! Harry's heart beat faster. He tried extremely hard to remember what it was like. Had James got on the broom with him and taught him how to steer it left and right? When did Sirius come in? Did Lily scream at James in concern?

Harry tried to remember. In that dingy little bedroom, Harry tried with every fiber in his body to remember what it was like to have his parents so close to him, to only reach for them and they were there. What was it like to laugh with them and be held by them? He shut his eyes and strained his memory. He tried and tried, but all came to his mind were pearly white figures of his parents, Lily smiling broadly and her emerald eyes shining, and James with his hazel eyes sparkling behind his lopsided glasses.

He couldn't remember more than that. Harry drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in it. And he cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda put a cup filled with warm, sweet smelling tea in front of him. Harry held the cup between his hands and let its warmth calm him down. He could feel the video tape inside his robes poking into his flesh.

'I'm sorry' he blurted out. Andromeda, who was fiddling with the kettle, whipped around to face him.

'Harry?' she questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

'I'm sorry' Harry repeated and wished she would stop staring at him in surprise. He had to say it. It somehow felt right that he should.

Andromeda sat down opposite of him. 'Sorry for what?'

'I'm sorry… that your husband died, and you have to lose Ton-.. Dora, and Remus… and I'm just… so sorry'

Andromeda gasped a little and a dawning look escaped into her dark features. She shook her head. 'Harry, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. You saved us all. My husband and my daughter and her husband died fighting for what they believed in, fighting for a better world…'

'But they don't deserve to die.' said Harry bitterly.

'Yes, that's true' said the older woman gently. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'But… they're in a better place now. I'm going to be alright eventually.'

Harry thought of when he met Dumbledore at Kings Cross. He wondered where that train would lead to. Probably to somewhere happy; and he wondered whether Tonks and Lupin were laughing right now with Fred and his parents and Sirius. Would his father to be glad to have his two best friends together again at last? Harry didn't know.

'Harry?'

Harry looked at her. Andromeda had a worried look in her eyes and it softened her expression greatly.

'I… probably will be dropping by now and then if that's alright with you' he said awkwardly. 'I might come by and tell him stories… about his parents. I might bring some of my friends along. Well, if it's ok with you'

'Absolutely. You're his godfather, Harry' she smiled a little for the first time and with that small single act, she seemed to completely get rid of her sister's resemblance. For one awkward moment, she seemed wanting to reach out and take Harry's hand. But that moment passed and she looked down again, and Harry took a sip of his tea. He observed her and she stood up to brew another pot of tea.

'Mrs. Tonks?' called Harry.

Andromeda turned around to look at him again. 'Yes, Harry?'

'Are you sure you're going to be alright?'

She smiled. And this time, it was one hundred percent real. Though her eyes were still sad and tired, the smile brightened her face and she looked younger. Harry thought he was looking at the woman in the picture again, the woman who was laughing with her husband and daughter.

'Are you?' He asked again. He wanted to be sure.

She chuckled a little, like she found the question somewhat amusing and she answered him, with a small cheery tone in her voice;

'Of course I'm going to be just fine'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN **Like it? Hate it? Let me know!!!! I'm trying here so please tell me what you think! I'm having a great time writing this!! The next chapter will be up soon!

UPNEXT : 'When the lens are covered in dust' - In which our hero will catch a glimpse into his past and in which I do credit to his raven hair father who some people considered an ass! James rules!! Got to say that!


	2. When The Lens Are Covered With Dust

**A Roll of Black and White Film**

_Author's Note_

I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that has read and reviewed my story!! I love you guys. It makes me soooo happy. Well, here's the second chapter. Please read and review as usual. I am in love with reviews! In this chapter both Lily and James will be making appearances and I hope I do them justice. I just adore both of them together. After DH came out, people keeps bashing James and it is so not fair! Lol.. just have to get that out! Anyways, enjoy..

xx..Always and forever, L.Kim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter ****Two :**** When the Lens Are Covered With Dust**

'RONALD WEASLEY!!!' The shrill scream of a certain bushy hair girl echoed like a thunderous bolt of lightning and reached everyone's ear. The Burrow seemed to shudder at the sound. In a small bedroom, Harry Potter jerked awake. The screaming continued. 'YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED DISCUSSING THIS!!!'

Harry groped around for his glasses and put them on. Ron's bedroom was already filled with a soft golden light. The owner of the room had gone from his bed already. Harry put a hand to his forehead. It was cold. So his fever from yesterday had cooled down at last. He glanced at the clock. It was thirty minutes past nine. Outside the room, footsteps thundered down the stairs and Hermione Granger's angry hisses could still be heard.

_What now? _Harry thought irritably. It seemed like after Ron and Hermione had got together, they all must endure many more screaming matches than usual. Harry heard Ron's deep replies but he couldn't make out the words but he caught some of what Hermione was saying. '…it's called responsibility…' and things like '…moral support…' and '…being a gentlemen and showing some concern…'

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry got up and glanced around the room. He did that almost every morning since the battle ended. It seemed wonderful, yet surreal, that he was back here in The Burrow, the place where he had been so happy. Ron's faded Chudley Canons posters looked very welcoming and Pig's cage, though smelly, felt like home. Harry brushed his teeth and washed his face. He took a shower and let the cool water cleanse his tired being. His muscles relaxed and he felt wonderful. He pulled on a pair of baggy old jeans and Bill's old t-shirt given to him by Mrs. Weasley. He ignored the process of combing his hair. Before he left the room, his eyes flickered and rest on the video tape under the bed. He had put it there last night before crawling into bed with a terrible headache and fever. Harry didn't know what to do with it. He had a strong desire to watch it but he was afraid; afraid of what it might make him think and feel, afraid it might hurt him more…

Shaking his head to try and get rid of his stupid ideas, Harry exited the room and suddenly he was almost knocked to the ground by a person charging almost straight at him. He steadied himself and caught the said person to stop them both from falling and received a mouthful of red flaming hair. He realized it was Ginny. He dropped his hands instantly and she backed away, her cheeks flushing a little.

'Oh, Harry…' she gasped. 'I'm so sorry. I was running from the war upstairs.' She rolled her eyes and Harry knew she meant Ron and Hermione. Harry chuckled. 'Well… Mum says breakfast's ready'

'Oh… uh… okay. I'll come down' It was a very awkward moment. Both of them stood staring at each other, the red head girl with soft brown eyes and the dark hair boy with enchanting green eyes.The reason for this uncomfortable scene was regrettably frustrating. After the final battle, Harry and Ginny had never seriously talked to each other. They had been busy; with funerals and moving and catching up to what's happened. Harry caught himself thinking of her everyday yet he didn't know what to say to her. _'Hey, Ginny!__ The war's over and I think I really like you so let's get together again and please pass the potatoes' _would be really touching and romantic!

'Well… common then.' Said Ginny quickly and Harry was snapped out of the nightmare that involved him making a complete arse of himself. 'Let's go down together'

She brushed pass him and he could smell her flowery scent. His head spun and he followed her down the stairs like a zombie. When they arrived downstairs, Mr. Weasley had just Dissapparated to work. Mrs.Weasley was frying eggs by the stove and George was sitting eating toast. Harry's stomach reeled with a sinking feeling. It was a strange and sad sight. George looked so alone without Fred, sitting there silently.

The pain inside Harry crept in again and he sat down on a chair beside George feeling totally awful. Mrs.Weasley whipped around to face him. 'Good Morning, Harry dear. Eggs?'

'Um… that would be nice, thank you' mumbled Harry. Mrs.Weasley gave him a radiant smile and turned back to the stove. Ginny settled down next to Harry and began buttering a piece of toast. She had always loved butter, thought Harry. And then out of no where, he begun to wonder whether his mother liked butter too and whether his father used to sit and watch her butter her toast like Harry was watching Ginny right now.

_Bugger._

Was he going to be haunted with questions like this all day? Harry gulped down his coffee and his tongue almost got burn from the heat. He felt Ginny's eyes on him.

'Harry, are you ok?' she asked quietly, with kindness in her voice.

Harry swallowed. 'I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.' Ginny frowned. 'Is something bothering you?'

'Um..' he was about to say no when he caught her eye. The brown ones bore into the green and he knew somehow that Ginny would understand.

'Well… there's…' but Harry was interrupted when Hermione stormed in and took the seat opposite from them. Her eyes were flashing and her bushy hair seemed to be electrified.

'That git! That stupid, conceited, selfish, cowardly GIT!!' she seethed, buttering her toast with an unusual strong effort. 'He. Is. Impossible.'

'Figures.' George spoke for the first time and rolled his eyes boringly.

Hermione glared at him but he went back to finishing his toast.

'What has he done now?' Harry asked.

'Well, he just proved to me that he is the most idiotic and stubborn person I've ever met! And… OH MERLIN, here he comes!' With that, Hermione grabbed her toast and marched purposefully out of the kitchen and into The Burrow's garden, intently not looking at Ron who just came down. Ron, pretty red in the face, plopped down in the seat Hermione had just occupied.

'What?' said Harry. Ron made a face and opened his mouth to explain but Harry suddenly raised his hands. 'Change of heart. Don't want to hear.'

Ron grumbled. 'Fine. Ignore my problems' He grabbed Hermione's untouched cup of coffee and stormed back up the stairs, his shoulders down and with a strut to his steps. Ginny sighed with mocking sincerity. 'And that is why they're meant for each other'

Harry snorted and Ginny looked rather please with herself. 'I'll go check on Hermione for a second' she slipped down from her chair. She caught Harry's disappointed look and laughed. 'Don't worry. I'll be back. Don't miss me too much, alright?' Harry watched her made her way outside and felt the burden in his heart lightened.

Mrs.Weasley brought a plate filled with fried eggs and sat it down in front of him. 'There you go, deary.'

Harry said his thanks and she beamed. She turned around and muttered about going to check on the laundry before walking out of the room. Harry was left alone with George. Harry felt his throat tightened and it got harder and harder to swallow down his egg. He thought of George kneeling at Fred's head, crying for his twin. Something inside him snapped at the memory and he wished he could crawl down under the earth and die.

'Stop' said George suddenly. Harry's head snapped up. The red head was looking at him, his lips curved into a half smile.

'What?!?'

'You're doing it again' said George 'The it's-all-my-fault-people-dropped-dead look'

Harry winced. He didn't found George's dry humor interesting or funny at all.

'Stop' George repeated.

Harry didn't know what to say or do so he decided on stabbing his eggs with his fork instead. George gave a dry laugh. 'Hey. Lighten up, mate.'

That comment jerked Harry out of his stabbing-fried-eggs state. 'Lighten up?' he almost screeched to make Crookshanks proud. 'Lighten up?!? With Fred gone, And Lupin and Tonks and… well, they're all gone and it's my bloody faul-'

'Shut the hell up!' George hissed and a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. Harry fell silent immediately. 'It's not your fault. It's You-know-who's fault. End of story. Goodbye. The end.'

Harry dropped his gaze and resumed his stabbing. He felt his ears burn. 'I'm sorry.' He muttered.

'Stop apologizing… ' said George stiffly. 'Listen, mate. They all would have wanted us to be happy and enjoy the world we had fought to make it a better place. Fred would have…' he stopped and his hands on his coffee cup shook. Harry had never felt so depressed.

'Anyways,' George stood up. A ghost of a smile appeared in his face and he patted Harry on the back. 'If you want to snog our sister, better get a move on. She is too popular for her own good.' With that, George winked and left.

Harry stared after him and chuckled softly to himself. George had a point.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny's fingers toyed absent mindedly with a strand of her red hair. Her lips were pursed and she had a thoughtful look in her eyes. She reached out and picked the video tape up from the floor. She and Harry were sitting in the empty living room opposite of each other. Hermione was sulking in the garden and Ron was doing likewise in his bedroom. Mrs.Weasley was busying herself with laundry and George was no where to be found.

Ginny read Lily's note for the fifth time. 'Harry… I think you should do what you feel you must.' She finally advised.

'Do you think so?' asked Harry. He had just told Ginny the whole story and like he had expected, Ginny understood perfectly what he was feeling. She had a knack of doing that.

'I know so' Ginny nodded vigorously.

'I'm afraid I'll miss them even more if I do' admitted Harry.

'It's okay to miss them.' whispered Ginny. Her brown eyes started to dart around the room and she settled her gaze finally on Harry's face. 'I miss Fred everyday.'

Harry avoided her gaze and buried his face in his hands. After a while, he looked up again. His eyes dimmed and he looked like a man who is bracing himself against a powerful storm. 'Alright. I'll watch it'

Ginny didn't smile. She didn't laugh or squeal in excitement. She just nodded. 'Ok. Dad has this television set he keeps in the old barn, with video players and everything. I think he wouldn't mind if you borrow them for a bit'

She walked to a little cabinet and took out a key. She handed it to Harry. 'This opens the barn.'

'Thanks, Gin' he smiled and she smiled back. He felt his heart clenching and he made himself pick up the tape and started towards the door. She turned around to leave too. Then suddenly, he stopped. He didn't know why. Something inside him was screaming for him to do so.

'Ginny.' Harry called out and Ginny halted.

'Yes, Harry?'

'Do you want to watch it with me?'

Her face split into a beautiful smile and he caught himself smiling too, a smile that mirrored hers. She push a strand of red hair back from her eyes and replied, with her voice shaking a little bit; 'I'll be delighted to.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The screen shook and the scenery trembled then came into focus, a handsome face framed with long dark hair. The person waved. 'Hey, Harry. Adult Harry that is. This is your uncle and godfather and your parents' bestfriend, Sirius Black. Aka Padfoot. Marauder, prankster and a very decent fellow.' The young Sirius emphasized the decent fellow part strongly and he pushed his hair from his eyes.

Ginny found herself lacing her fingers into Harry's and squeezed his hand. He didn't return the gesture but stared blankly at the screen.

Sirius turned the camera around and Harry almost jumped, for there were his parents, arm in arm, laughing. 'And these are your two nutty parents' narrated Sirius. 'Your haunted-looking, less-handsome-than-me father James, and your goody two shoes carrot-head of a mother Lily.'

James laughed and his laugh was light hearted and contagious. 'Sod off, Padfoot' he yelled at Sirius and began waving animatedly at the camera. 'Don't listen to anything he says, ok, Harry? I have made a big mistake in becoming best friends with this lunatic.'

Lily clung on to her husband and was laughing so joyfully that she looked even more beautiful than Harry had imagined her.

'Anyways,' James was saying. 'Today is your birthday. You are now officially one year old.'

'And I assure you, Harry, that you are adorable' said Lily. She had now stopped laughing but she was smiling widely at the camera and at James.

'Just like your parents.' Put in James.

'Conceited much, mate!' Sirius snapped playfully. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Why not? He _is_ adorable, Sirius!' said James strongly. 'He has exactly Lily's eyes.' He smiled down at his wife and love was brimming in his hazel eyes. He kissed her hair and she giggled. 'Isn't your mother beautiful?'

Sirius made a 'hmph' sound behind the camera, which James pretended he hadn't heard. He continued. 'I hope when you're watching this, we would be with you too, and your girlfriend can see what you looked like when you were young. But if we're not… then…' James voice died and Lily kissed the top of his nose in encouragement.

Lily directed her gaze at the camera. 'Then… we want you to know that we love you. And that you must be brave, darling. We're always there with you, alright?' Her eyes clouded with tears and James drew her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. The scene changed.

A raven hair boy was zooming around on a broomstick in a little garden in front of an old cottage. James was running after him, yelling. 'Lily! Lily, look at him go!!!'

The camera bobbed up and down, giving it away that Sirius was jumping up and down with excitement while filming this. 'Wicked, James!' Sirius shouted. 'This is totally wicked!!'

The baby Harry screeched to a halt and with a peal of childish laughter, slid down from his broom. James gave a strangled cry and dove headlong to catch his son.

'JAMES POTTER!!' a loud intimidating shout issued from a perimeter the camera wasn't covering.

'Oh, crap' Sirius muttered and turned the camera around to reveal a very angry and flaming Lily Evans Potter marching towards them.

James' glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose and his jaw dropped. Harry struggled widely in his arms and pushed his glasses up for him.

'James Potter! Sirius Black!' Lily was shouting furiously, wagging her finger at James and at the camera, which meant wagging it at Sirius who was filming. 'What have you done with my son? Letting him ride a broom by himself is highly dangerous. He's only one! What if he falls? JAMES?'

'I…well,…Lily, he was…' James stuttered and staggered to his feet, holding Harry.

'He was what?' Lily advanced towards him and their faces were only an inch away from each other.

'He was BRILLANT!' breathed James.

'WHAT?' shouted Lily.

James held up their son. Harry was waving his arms around widely, reaching for his mother. 'He was bloody brilliant, Lily. He can fly like a natural. He can be a Chaser or even a Seeker! You should be proud.'

'I'll be proud when he's safe and sound on the ground, James Potter' seethed the red head. 'He could have broken his leg, or fall, or injured, or-'

What other accidents Harry could have encountered was never found out because James had kissed Lily in the middle of her sentence and drew her close to him. Harry, squashed between his parents, grabbed Lily's head and scrambled violently. Lily seemed to be speechless and Sirius let out a revolting 'ewwww…' he spun the camera around to face himself. 'If the Harry watching this is only less than ten years old, close your eyes immediately!!' he shouted urgently. 'This is a form of sexual harassment! This is torture; and a revolting act! Disgusting! And should be prohibited and not display-'

What else Sirius had to say was muffled by yells and screams as James tackled his bestfriend to the ground from behind and the camera was turned off. The scene changed for the second time.

Lily and James were running frantically in front of the camera. James was holding a struggling Harry in his arms, a Harry who was wearing nothing except for a diaper. Both father and son were yelling. Lily grabbed a small plastic bag and began emptying the contents on the floor hastily. She finally got out a new diaper and thrust it to James. 'Here it is! I found it! Change him quick!'

Sirius' sniggers were heard very audibly. 'If the adult Harry is watching with his future girlfriend, consider this an embarrassing gift from your godfather.'

'Shut the thing off!' James cried over his shoulders. 'I don't want my son to have a heart attack and got dump by his future girlfriend if she sees what-'

'JAMES!' Lily cried warningly.

'Sorry, dear' said James, grinning. He winked at his wife. Lily rolled her eyes but a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

The rest of the frantic conversation was drowned by Sirius' uncontrollable laughter. The scene changed.

Sirius' face appeared again and he winked charmingly. 'Okaaay…' his voice was above a whisper. 'I call this Operation Bedtime Snooping. I am now under Prongs' invisibility cloak and I am making my way towards Harry's bedroom to observe Lily tucking him into bed and telling him a bed time story.' He turned the camera to face a flight of rusty stair case. Sirius made his way cautiously up and entered a little corridor. A door was open slightly and Sirius tiptoed inside the room. It was small, with only little furniture and a cot was stationed in the middle of the room. Lily was bending over it, wrapping a blanket around Harry. James was not there.

'…and there would be a huge four poster bed with warm thick blankets and a fluffy soft pillow' Lily was saying in a singsong voice. 'The fire will be roaring in the fireplace and you could sleep on and on until you would feel like you couldn't possibly feel tired again.'

Lily smiled a little at the memory of her beloved school. Sirius zoomed into Harry's face. His emerald green eyes were staring solemnly at his mother.

'And the friends you would make!' breathed Lily. 'The magic you would learn… it's beautiful, Harry. And most importantly, It was there that I met your father.' She laughed a little to herself and Harry waved a fist in the air, giving a little cry.

'You want to know what he was like?' she arched her eyebrows and Harry grunted. Lily laughed and her eyes shone lovingly. 'Well, at first, I thought he was completely horrid. He kept pestering and bothering me and I didn't want to have anything to do with him. But then… well, he changed and I finally got to see the man he really is; kind, brave, loyal, funny… He can make me laugh like there's no tomorrow.'

Harry gave a small squeak of laughter and Lily chuckled. She bent down to kiss his forehead. 'When he asked me to marry him..' she was whispering now, half to herself and half to her son. Her eyes filled with tears but she brushed it away. 'When he asked me to be his wife, I looked up at him and I knew from then on that I could love him forever…'

Sirius flicked the camera to the right and they saw James creeping slowly into the room on tiptoe. Lily didn't notice his presence and she continued talking to Harry.

'…and when I' m with him, I feel like every little thing's going to be alright.' She reached out and ruffled her son's dark hair. 'And then we had you. You are so precious to us, Harry. We wouldn't let anything happen to you… Your father-'

Here James had came up behind his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Lily let out a little startled scream but her eyes lit up even more when she saw him. 'James, you scared me!'

He smiled and laced his arms around her waist. 'Am I all that? All that you told him?'

Lily blushed. 'You heard?'

'Every word, love.' He kissed her and she sighed. James bent down and kissed his son. 'And Harry, do you know what I love about your mother?'

'James..' Lily began warningly but James ignored her. Her emerald eyes sparkled and his hazel ones were filled with pride.

'She's smart, beautiful, kind, and she tends to…' here he looked into her eyes and held the gaze for a long time. '…see the beauty in others even when they couldn't see it themselves.'

'Oh, James…'

'I love you, Lily'

'I love you too. Always.'

Sirius stopped recording and the scene changed for the last time. James and Lily, with baby Harry in James' lap, sat together on a sofa. James had one arm around Lily. She was smiling and James looked like spring had come early just for him.

'Well… this is the end of the Potter Documentary with your host Sirius Black' Sirius was declaring cheerily. 'I am highly flattered by the applause I must surely be getting from all the audiences and please don't think the worst of James and Lily. You must understand that they are completely crazy and-'

'Black, I'm warning you!' threatened Lily.

'Just harmless bantering, Lily. Honestly.' said Sirius frantically. But Lily smiled at him and James winked at his friend.

'Ok. If you two have anything to say, say it now. The buttary's running out.'

'The BATTERY, Sirius' corrected Lily.

'Yeah, whatever. But you love butter, don't you, Lily?'

'Shut it!'

'Touchy-touchy. Anyways, let's end this. Three-two-one-ACTION!' here Sirius screeched the word quite too loudly and the three Potters cringed. Lily recovered first and threw Sirius one last vicious look before directing her full attention to the camera.

'Harry, as you probably would know, we are being hunt down by Voldemort' her voice shook slightly but she drove on. 'We are protecting you as best as we could. We love you. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise.'

She stopped. For a moment it seemed like she would dissolve into tears but James squeezed her shoulders and she continued. 'If we cannot make through this, I want you to know that we are always with you. Don't despair and be brave, okay? We know you will make us proud. And if we're not there with you when you're watching this, we're sorry. Sorry that we'll never be there to see you grow up, to see you receive your letter and go to Hogwarts, and sorry that we won't be there to see you fall in love and become the man we will all be proud of..' Lily seemed to choke on her own words and she stopped, unable to go on.

James swallowed and took over. Lily was now playing with Harry's mob of black hair, a strange empty look in her eyes.

'We love you. I hope we've said that enough' said James. 'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and your mother here. And I love you... Crap, I repeated that again. Well… I. love. You. Guess there's nothing more important than that, son. You're going to grow up and be just as smart as your mother. And an even better Quidditch player than me! But most importantly, you're going to grow up and be a great man. I know that. For sure. And we're proud of you.'

'And I'm proud of you too.' said a squeaky muffled voice that was Sirius'.

'Padfoot, are you crying?' asked James, surprised.

'Nope. Absolutely not.' said Sirius, sniffling a little. 'Carry on, Prongs.'

James rolled his eyes but he collected himself. He faced the camera again. 'And lastly, we're always with you. Inside you. Always, remember that.' finished James.

Sirius turned the camera around and his face filled the screen. His eyes were a little red and puffy but he waved cheerily. 'Bye, adult Harry! We love you!' said Sirius. 'I'm blowing you girly kisses right now.'

He focused the camera at James and Lily, arms around each other, tears in their eyes. Both the emerald and hazel ones, shining together. They were waving at him; at Harry, the Harry who was sitting in the little stuffy barn of the Weasleys with Ginny holding his hand. They waved and smiled, baby Harry grabbed James glasses and Lily cracked a laugh when her husband tried to stop their little son from poking himself in the eye with the glasses. Sirius face appeared again and he blew one kiss. Lily waved, James waved, they eyes shone with love, and pride and hope… The hazel eyes sparkled, the emerald ones filled with tears then… they vanished. The screen flicked and turned dark. The video player stopped its humming and the air in the little barn was still. Ginny sniffed and bow her head. Harry disentangled his hand from hers and buried his face in them.

They were gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN **Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!! I'm sorry this is a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope I did James, Lily and Sirius justice. And don't you worry! In the next chapter, there will be more Ron and Hermione for sure!!! I love you guys. I love my readers. I love my REVIEWERS! So REVIEW!

UPNEXT : The last chapter in this story! 'When the smoke has cleared' In which our hero discover how to live again and let the memory of everyone one who're special to him, live inside him still.


	3. When The Smoke Has Cleared

**A Roll of Black and White Film**

AN.

I'm so sorry that I took such a long time updating this. It has been hectic. I am going through a lot of changes and my school work has multiplied. I just hate homework. Grrr… Well, I just gotta say this; THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews!! I'm so excited whenever I get one and it has inspired me to write and do better. Love you guys I'm starting this chapter with little sentences from One Tree Hill. It's from the episode 'All Tomorrow's Parties' This chapter is the longest in this story so ENJOY!! I DON'T own OTH and I don't own Harry Potter. I just hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and thank you for sticking with me till the end.

Xo…Always and Forever,

Lorianna Kim

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three** 'When The Smoke Has Cleared'

Harry had read one Muggle story when he was a kid. The story was from a small battered old book he read in the school's library when he was about eight years old. He had no friends and he occasionally got beaten up. And the only place he was sure Dudley and his gang wouldn't bother to come and find him was the school's library. The small, stuffy little library tugged away at the back of the school, forgotten. He sat in one of the corners, squeezing himself against the shelf, reading a little book that he found nearby. The story was about a girl who had a crush on a guy who died. She imagined him up in the heavens with all the beautiful angels. And she was jealous. Harry's parents and their friends were up there too. But Harry wasn't jealous. He just missed them.

The video had stopped for a long time now but he still sat there. He had no idea what to do, what to say, what to feel anymore. He rubbed his tired eyes. He continued rubbing them, not knowing why. He had got to do something. Anything. If rubbing his eyes was the only thing he could do right now, so be it.

'Harry…' Ginny lift her hand to touch his shoulder. He bowed his head. He didn't want Ginny to see him like this. He hoped that she wouldn't say anything. He couldn't bear to hear what she had to say.

'Harry…' she whispered his name again. Harry stole a glance at her and he saw that she had stopped crying. Her soft brown eyes shone instead with pain. He quickly looked down. He didn't want to see that look. He saw it too many times before.

'Harry, talk to me' said Ginny. She reached out to take his hand. For a minute it seemed like he would let her but then, before their hands clasped, he pulled away.

'Harry… I need you to talk to me' she said. He still couldn't utter a word. He avoided her searching eyes. He kept silent. He didn't want to let her in. Not now. He still couldn't understand it himself.

Ginny never pressured him. All these times they had been together, she never pushed him. Harry knew that. But this time, she sighed. And it was a long tired sigh, a sigh of a person on the verge of breaking. She pulled her hand back and he could hear her drew in a sharp breath. A note of bitterness escaped into her voice.

'I guess this is the way it's going to be. I'm always going to be the one waiting for you'

Silence took place. Harry still didn't look up. He felt Ginny shifted next to him. She stood up. Then something deep inside him make him wanted to shout out, to cry, to reach out for her and pull her back down. A part of him wanted it all to stop; the pain, the confusion. He wanted it all to stop.

But Harry ended up sitting in the same position, his head bowed. He didn't move. He saw a flicker of red hair whipped around in the corner of his eye and he heard Ginny walking steadily to the door. She opened it and got out. The door closed with an unnecessary loud force, and then she was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Harry!! Harry!!'

Harry cracked open his eyes. He was still wearing his glasses. His head and his back were aching. He had fallen asleep on the old sofa in the Weasley's little barn. A face with large brown eyes and bushy hair was looking right at him. Those eyes were narrowed in concern.

'Hermione?' Harry mumbled. 'What are you doing here?'

Hermione plopped down next to him. 'Looking for you'

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from groaning. He busied himself with the task of wiping his clouded glasses. 'Seen Ginny?'

Hermione's answer died in her throat. She shifted and then decided to plunge on. 'Well, yes..but…'

'I bet she's angry with me' said Harry

'Well… not really but..' Hermione fidgeted and she tugged her hair back behind her ears. She looked flustered. 'She's just… a little bit upset I guess.'

'Hmmm…' Harry wiped his glasses one last time and put them on. Hermione's face came into focus. He felt something digging into his insides.

'Harry…' Hermione began in a timid voice.

'Not now, Hermione' he snapped and stood up. It was the last thing he needed right now. He didn't want to hear her advice nor did he need her shoulder to lean on. He just wanted out. In his mind's eye he could still see his parents' faces and for the first time since many years ago, he saw the green light flashed and he could hear his mother's screams.

'Harry, please.' Hermione begged.

'You wouldn't understand'

'Then try me!' she jumped to her feet and stood facing him. 'Harry, I know you are upset and that you miss them but that doesn't mean…'

'DO YOU THINK I'M UPSET?!?!' he rowed before he could stop himself. Hermione flinched and he felt a little bit guilty but he pushed that feeling away as quickly as it came.

That's right. She didn't understand. She didn't know what it's like. It was the same as when she knew he was going to see Teddy. She didn't know…

Hermione's expression was shock. Her eyes widened. Her lips trembled. 'Harry, please…'

'I just… I have to go' Harry brushed pass her and went out of the barn. He didn't bother taking the tape. He thought he heard a soft sob before the door closes but he convinced himself it was nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry kept walking and walking. Outside it was late in the afternoon. The cold chill of autumn was beginning to cut into his skin. He zipped up his jacket and folded his arms across his chest. He checked whether his wand was still in his jeans' pocket. It was, so he kept on walking. He walked and walked far from the Burrow. He walked over the hill and walked around the house. He walked into the forest, walked out again and walked in again. He didn't know why he was doing this. He just wanted to make sense out of it all; his feelings, his fear, their faces…

He groaned and clamped his eyes shut. He was in a little clearing in the middle of the forest. Their faces flashed through his mind. Every time they came up, it hit him so hard that he staggered back.

He wanted to know them. He wanted them to know _him_. So much. Just for a moment…

'MUM!!! DAD!!!!' he screamed and his voice echoed through the stillness.

Someone please answer. Anyone.

Could they see him? Could they see their only son standing in the cold screaming for them? For one dreaded moment, Harry hoped and hoped that they could somehow hear him, that somehow they could see him. Just for a moment….

He stood there with his arms thrown wide open and his eyes tightly shut. Maybe… just maybe… if when he opens his eyes, he might see them again.

He might.

He shut his eyes tightly. He wished hard. Just another minute. Just one more.

He pictured them, standing wrapped around each other like in the video. They were looking at him. He strained his ear. Maybe he could hear them too. Just another minute and then he would open his eyes. Just another minute he would see them again.

Three…. Two… One…

He opened his eyes. But there was nothing. The blade of grass trickled in the cold wind and the tree tops were swaying. The sky was beginning to get dark. There was no one there…

Harry dropped to his knees and for the first time since he watched the video, he cried. He cried until his sobs shook his whole body. He sat there in the wet cold grass for a long time. Tears streamed down his face and his jacket got wet. His jeans' bottom was soaked. He muffled his cries with the sleeve of his shirt. He curled himself into a ball. Without even quite sure why, he continued crying and crying.

And beyond the horizon, the sun was setting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opened the Burrow's kitchen door and walked in. Immediately he was engulfed in a strangled hug by Mrs. Weasley. She kissed him firmly on both cheeks and her shaking hands cupped his face.

'Merlin, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?' she cried. Harry stood stiff in her arms as she brushed his clothes off grasses. 'You're soaked to the skin!! We've been so worried!'

Harry took a quick look around the room. Almost all the Weasleys were sitting around the supper table. Mr. Weasley smiled grimly up at him. George cracked a chuckle and went back to his pudding. Ron gave him a dark look. Percy examined him from behind his horn rimmed glasses which Harry thought made him look like an old scruffy owl. But Harry's eyes searched for only two people in particular. Hermione's caught his and she gave him a pleading look. Harry felt a pang in his heart. He looked at her and he hoped she knew he was sorry.

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione and she immediately dropped her gaze when Harry looked her way. He bit his lips and turned away. He realized Mrs. Weasley was still glowering at him. 'Harry, where have you been? I've been worried sick! I almost sent Arthur to go look for you. Do you know how cold the weather gets at night?'

Harry didn't bother to correct her that he could do a Warming Charm to keep himself from freezing. He just gave her a tiny smile. 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I guess I lost track of the time'

'Well, really!' she scoffed. 'I will heat up the food for you. You must eat something. I dare say you look even skinnier than last summer. When you finish, you can go change.'

She hurried away to the stove and Harry took a seat next to Ron. He noticed Ron and Hermione kept exchanging eye contacts across the table, and then they both looked down again.

Ron dug into his pudding with an unusual strong effort and caused some of the pudding to drop unto the clean table surface. He scowled and shoved the pudding into his mouth. 'Where have you been?' he asked Harry between mouthfuls.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and handed Harry a plate full of pork pie and mashed potatoes. Harry pretended he hadn't heard Ron's question. He tried to change the subject. 'What's up with you and her anyway?'

'Huh?!?'

'You know,… you two been having a row again, aren't you?' Harry tried to keep his voice steady. He took a bite of the pie. It was delicious but somehow he wasn't very hungry.

'Um…yeah' said Ron. Harry noticed he kept looking towards Hermione and she was trying too hard to ignore him.

'What about?'

'Her parents'

'What?' Harry lowered his fork.

Ron turned his head closer to Harry and lowered his voice. 'She's going to bloody Australia. To reverse her parents' memory… And…' here Ron gulped and his face darkened, and he looked like he had swollen Dungbombs. He took a swig of pumpkin juice.

'And?' Harry urged him on.

Ron moved closer and he said very quietly but clearly. 'And… she wants me to go with her'

'That's great!' shouted Harry and Hermione turned sharply their way. Ron quickly clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

'Are you bullocks?! Keep your mouth shut!' he hissed.

Harry shoved Ron's hand away. Hermione looked away again and continued her conversation with a very bored Ginny.

'Calm down, for Merlin's sake.'

'Don't. Shout.' Ron said through gritted teeth.

'Very well' Harry muttered and he sipped his pumpkin juice. He lowered his own voice to a whisper 'But what's wrong?'

'What's wrong?' Ron rounded on Harry like his brain had somehow been seriously damaged. His voice raised an octave. He quickly looked around but everyone was busy eating or chatting. He turned back to Harry. 'What if I don't bloody want to go to Australia?'

'Well…' Harry shrugged his shoulders. 'Why not?'

'A foreign country. Filled with jumping bouncing animals and people with weird accent' Ron mumbled and Harry caught something that sounded like 'absurd wizarding traditions'

'What's so bad with Australia?' asked Harry.

'I told you. I hate that bloody country' Ron stabbed his pudding with his fork and a piece of his pudding flew over and landed neatly on George's hand. The other red head quickly took revenge by throwing a spoonful back at his younger brother. Ron ducked and George's magical flying pudding hit the wall behind him. Mrs. Weasley was busy boiling a cup of tea so she missed that particular lovely scene. Ron scowled at his brother but George just grinned back with personal satisfaction. The red head stood up, declared at the top of his voice that he was going to bed and trooped upstairs. He turned to give Harry a small wink before disappearing from view. Harry still thought he looked so strange without Fred by his side. This thought brought a lump to Harry's throat again and he drained his goblet.

'What were you saying?' He asked Ron. He wanted to bring the conversation back to safer ground. But Ron was so annoyed with George that he gave Harry a sickeningly look.

'Whatever' the red head muttered 'I'll tell you when we get upstairs. Bloody pudding…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'…I just don't want to go' Ron repeated for the thousandth time from his bed. Harry was lying in his and staring up at the ceiling. He nodded lazily in agreement. His mind was now wandering back to the video tape in the barn and the empty sinking feeling was returning.

'I mean, that country is so… Urgh..' Ron snorted.

Harry scowled. The lights were out and they were now in total darkness. 'Shut up, mate. This is getting nowhere'

'What the bloody hell do you mean by that?' snapped Ron

Harry decided to bring his fist down. 'You don't want to go because you hate Australia or because you don't want to meet Hermione's parents?'

'What?!? What kind of person do you think I am?' cried Ron. 'I am fine with meeting her parents. It's just that….'

Harry heard his best friend sighed heavily in the dark.

'Fine. Okay.' Ron admitted. 'I don't want to meet them. I mean, what am I suppose to say to them anyway?'

' Ummm… Hi I guess' said Harry

'Yeah right.' scoffed Ron sarcastically.

'Hey, they're going to like you, mate. You get to spend some time alone with Hermione, and if you don't go, you have to meet them sometime eventually'

Ron sighed and he pointed his wand to the ceiling. Wisps of coloured smokes erupted from the tip of his wand and swirled around in the dark, illuminating the room with soft rainbow lights. 'I guess so'

'So are you going?' asked Harry

'Maybe…' Ron flicked his wand and the smoke formed a round red smoke ring. Harry saw it and he felt tears stung his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. A scene with a raven haired man making smoke rings to entertain a small dark hair boy escaped into his mind.

'What about you, mate?' asked Ron

Harry swallowed and tried to keep his voice normal. 'What about me?'

'You were kind of strange after you came back from Tonks parents'. I know you and Hermione had a row. And Ginny came into the house this afternoon looking bloody scary. Then she and Hermione chatted together for a long time. She wouldn't tell me what's going on but I guess something's up'

Harry fell silent. 'Yeah… But don't you start on me too'

'Hey, don't jump down my throat' Ron's smoke rings disappeared and he turned on his side to fix Harry with an annoyed stare.

'Sorry, mate' said Harry gruffly. 'Ginny's mad at me, Hermione's mad at me, and… I don't need you to get all mushy over me. I don't… even understand myself. I don't think you'd understand'

'Is it about your parents?'

Harry didn't know why Ron knew but he grunted in agreement. Ron continued.

'I'm not the mushy type, mate. You have to get Bill or Percy for that but… you may be wrong. I might understand what you're going through' Ron's voice shook and dropped. 'I mean, we lost Fred…'

Harry felt his heart skipped a beat with guilt. Yes, Ron was right. The Weasleys lost Fred, just like he lost James and Lily. But at least they had years and years together before he was taken away.

Harry dug his nails into the bed sheets. 'I don't know how to begin, mate'

'Take your time'

He drew in a sharp breath and he told Ron of his visit to Andromeda's. He told of the letters and the tape and when he watched it with Ginny this morning.

'And… I guess, the bad part about it was… when I watched it…' said Harry. 'it felt for one glorious moment that I had them back, you know'

'Yeah, I get what you mean.' Said Ron 'it's the same feeling I have when I go through our picture albums and I see… well,…' this time he couldn't bring himself to say Fred's name and Harry understood.

'And then… it's like they're taken from me again. I lost them again. And I never even got the chance to know them… And I still have so many questions. So many things I still don't know. And I keep wondering what it would be like if they could see me now…'

Ron inhaled deeply and Harry felt the silence between them increased. Something was tightening its hold on his heart.

'I miss them' he whispered so quietly that he thought Ron couldn't hear him but he was surprised when his best friend replied, in a shaking muffled voice;

'Yeah,… I know. I miss him too.'

Harry didn't know why talking to Ron came out so easily. Maybe it was because he was beginning to get drowsy and tired. Maybe Hermione was right. When you are sleepy, you tend to let people in more. Or maybe it was because of the smoke rings Ron was making.

He was making them again now. Ron stared up at the ceiling in an attempt to hide his moist eyes. From the tip of his wand burst rings and rings of colourful smokes. Harry watched as they all floated and popped in mid air. He thought they looked beautiful.

'He used to do that too, my dad' said Harry, more to himself than to Ron but Ron turned, still trying to navigate the smoke rings.

'What?'

'The smoke rings. The night they died. Before Voldemort came. He was conjuring them for me to play with. I saw it when I was at Godric's Hollow'

Harry was glad when Ron didn't let out a Hermioneish _'Oh, Harry!!'_ Or rush forward to give him a brotherly hug. Ron was being very Ron as he vanish the smoke rings and said 'That sucks'

'Yeah, it kind of does.' agreed Harry.

'But…' Ron frowned in the dark. 'I think they would have been proud of you, mate. Really proud.'

Harry didn't answer him. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

'I never asked them… so many things… I just..'

'You'll know them' said Ron firmly and sincerely. 'Through you. I mean, you'll know them through you… one day'

There was an awkward silence as Harry gaze out the window into the dark night outside. Ron turned and pulled his blankets up.

'Well, goodnight, mate'

'yeah, goodnight' Harry took off his glasses and put them on the bed side. He settled himself into the pillow and blanket. Another deep silence followed.

After a while, Harry cleared his throat. 'Hey, Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks, mate'

Ron sniffed. 'No Problem'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry was surrounded b__y smoke. It was blinding him. __Lots of different __colours__ swirling around him.__ The smoke rings were blocking his path. He planned to keep on going forward but he couldn't see where he was going. The smoke was too thick. He groped around in__ the__ dark. __He felt so lost. And he hoped and prayed that the smoke would clear and he could see where he's going again._

_Then, by an act __0f __miracle, his prayer was answered. The smoke cleared and his breath caught in his throat when he saw who was standing on his path. He felt his eyes burn. This wasn't real._

_'Mum? __Dad?'__ He called them. His voice came out like a croak. They were so close to him. And they were so real. They weren't like the shimmering memories he saw in the forest that night. They were like real people, breathing and living, and they were standing right in front of him. Lily's emerald eyes he inherited was sparkling so magnificently and James, with his arm around her, was smiling so fully that his features was the most handsomest Harry had ever saw him. Harry looked at them. He looked at Lily's beautiful kind face and looked into her eyes that are so alike to his. He looked at James' messy appearance and looked deep into his father's hazel eyes. He looked and looked. He couldn't look at them enough and he was staring at them like he was fully seeing__ them__ for the first time. _

_'Is this a dream?' Harry finally asked._

_Lily smiled and her smile made __Harry's__ eyes filled with tears. 'What do you think?'_

_'I don't know'_

_James reached out his hand and it was so close Harry could reach out to touch it. 'Come here, son'_

_And Harry did. He went to them, blindly and in tears he staggered to them. He reached his father first. James grabbed hold of him and hugged him. And Harry realized this was the first time he had embraced his father. __Harry now knew what it felt like. He felt safe for the first time and he let it all go. He sobbed into his father's shoulder and James just held him close. James' own body shook and he tightened his grip on Harry like he would never want to let his son go. And right at that second, Harry knew him entirely for the first time._

_Just for one moment…_

_Then they broke apart and Harry stumbled towards Lily. He rushed into her arms like he __was a boy of one or two years old__. She held him and kissed him, her own tears running down her cheeks. It was like when he was small. She would pick him up and hold him. She would dry his tears._

_Harry knew for the first time what his mother smelt like. __Vanilla.__ Her hair was soft and her touch was kind. And she loved him. He knew. _

_They broke apart and Lily held Harry off by arm's length. She surveyed him. 'You look so handsome'_

_Harry smiled tightly and he felt his heart full to bursting. He didn't know what to say._

_'You look like your father when he was your age' _

_He had heard this so many times before but it was somehow special when she said it. The tears started flowing._

_James ruffled his hair and Harry felt just like a kid again. __'Don't cry, son'_

_Harry shifted his feet. 'I just don't want to wake up and lose you again'_

_'You would never lose us' James put his hand on __Harry's__ shoulder 'Never. We promise you that'_

_'There's so many things I want to know… so many…and __I__…' he couldn't go on. But Lily took his hand and James smiled._

_'You know what I used to think about every time I board the train to Hogwarts?' whispered Harry. 'I tried to imagine if there was no __Voldemort__. If there had never been a __Voldemort__, Mum, you'll be the one kissing me goodbye at the station and Dad, you will hug me and wish me well and stuff. Then you guys would be standing together arm in arm waving me goodbye when the train takes off…. We never got the chance to do that'_

_Lily's smile was sad. 'Yes, we never did.'_

_'I miss you so much' Harry looked at both of them_

_James smiled like it hurt. He said__ gruffly 'Son, the__se words are going to break our hearts'_

_'I don't want you to go' said Harry._

_Lily shook her head and her beautiful red hair swayed from side to side. 'It's not us who are going, dear. We're always here waiting for you. But it's you, Harry, who has to go back' She indicated to the path he just traveled through._

_'But…'_

_'We're inside you.' said James. 'Don't look back'_

_'We're living in you, Harry' said Lily 'Always__ .'_

_Harry stared at them. He thought of Ginny, of Ron and of Hermione. He thought of little Teddy. He had to go back. He had never said the things he needed to. But when he saw his parents looking __back __at him, his heart broke. He stood there looking at them for he doesn't know how long when James said; 'Go, Harry'_

_Lily smiled encouragingly. James had his arm around her shoulder and he held her close. She clung onto him like in the video tape. _

_Harry took a step backwards, but his eyes still feasted on them. Then he whispered. 'I love you'_

_'We love you too'_

_He__ looked at them for the last time and he turned around. He turned his back on them to the way he had come. His feet felt heavy but he kept on __walking and walking. This time h__e no longer felt the deep pain of losing them again. This time, Harry felt like he's going to be alright…_

_And with that belief in his heart, he kept on walking and he never looked back._

_But if he did, he would see two figures standing together amongst the smoke rings, arms entwined. He would see James kissed the top of Lily's head and he would have heard James said; 'Well, I think he has my __Quidditch__ talent after all'_

_And if Harry had turned back and listened closely, he would have hear__d Lily laughed_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had never felt as good in the morning as he was feeling now. He woke up late after Ron and took a long shower. He felt so good that he decided to put on a nice set of clothes and attempted to comb his hair. He thundered down the stairs and welcomed the bright light of morning that streamed into the Weasleys kitchen. He was looking forward to a platter of eggs and bacons when the emptiness of the kitchen caught him by surprise. To his amazement, there was only Hermione there, sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

'Good morning' said Harry

Hermione's head jerked up. She looked flustered and she quickly took a nervous gulp of coffee. 'Oh, Good morning Harry. Sleep well?'

'I had this really real dream last night.' He sat down opposite of Hermione and pored himself a cup of coffee. 'About my parents'

Hermione could have spilled her coffee all over the newspaper if she hadn't regained her composure in time. She quickly put the cup down. 'Are you sure, Harry?' she asked him in the same timid tone. 'Your parents are…'

'I'm just telling you what I saw' said Harry abruptly and Hermione fell silent. She dropped her gaze and her cheeks reddened. Suddenly she stood up and this time she really upset the cup. The coffee spilled all over the Daily Prophet and soaked the table cloth. But Hermione had her eyes on her best friend. 'Harry, I am so sorry!'

Harry almost choked into his drink. 'What?'

'I'm sorry' wailed Hermione. 'I'm sorry I never believe you and I'm sorry I'm so bossy and controlling. I'm sorry I like to advice you and pry into your life and…'

'Woah, that's enough' said Harry. Hermione's mouth clamped shut and she looked scared.

'Hermione, it's alright' Harry assured her. 'As a matter of fact, I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I was a jerk to you yesterday'

'That's okay, Harry. It was my fault too, actually. I shouldn't have…'

'Maybe…but I was still a jerk'

Hermione's face broke into a smile and she hugged Harry. Harry returned the gesture and patted her on the back. 'Friends?'

They broke apart and she grinned. 'Friends…'

'I'm really sorry, Hermione'

'It's alright, really.' She smiled. 'But go talk to Ginny, alright?'

Harry felt a knot erupted in his stomach. 'She said something yesterday about her being the one who always has to wait for me'

'And she's right' said Hermione firmly. 'she waited for you when she was a kid, she waited for you when you were busy saving the world and drowning in your misery, she waited for you when you had Cho and she waited for you when we went to find the Horcruxes. She waited for you when…. Do I need to go on?'

Harry cracked a smile and somehow felt like slapping himself in the head. 'Yeah, I understand now.' He glanced down at the floor. 'Where's Ron?'

Hermione dropped her arm immediately and took the task of cleaning the mess on the table. 'I don't know and I don't care'

'Common, Hermione. It's just…' began Harry but he was never allowed to finish that sentence. It was at that precise moment that Ron chose to barge in.

'Hermione!!'

'What is it, Ronald?' Hermione asked her voice crisp. She kept her eye on the table.

Ron turned red and Harry wished he could just disappear. 'Well… Hermione, I've been thinking…'

'Let's write this day down in history' muttered Hermione and Ron wisely chose the option of ignoring the comment and continued. 'Well,… the point is…ithinkiwagotaaostralawiu'

'Ronald, you're speaking gibberish'

'I said… I think I will go to Australia with you'

'…and if you don't stop being an immature git you'd… WHAT?!?!' at this last part Hermione had jumped up from her seat and she stood facing Ron. Ron retreated a few small steps.

'I just… I know this is a big deal for you and I…' Ron's ears turned red and he scratched his head absentmindedly. 'I just want to be there… for you, I mean.'

Harry observed how a smile was beginning to tuck at the corner of Hermione's lips. He decided this was the time he should disappear. He opened the back door into the garden and slipped out. Outside, the sun was shining brightly. The air was cool and all the leaves in the trees were starting to grow brown and red. He thought of his dream last night. Was it a dream? He wasn't sure. But all he knew was he was happy. And that's what matters.

Harry noticed a red head figure standing by the fence. It was Ginny. She was looking at the flowers Mrs.Weasley planted near the wooden fence. Harry made his way towards her, his heart hammering.

'Ginny, can I talk to you?'

She whipped around to face him. Her messy hair was tied back in a pony tail and her face was tired from the lack of sleep but Harry thought she looked beautiful.

'I don't want to talk to you' she turned on her heel and stalked off. Harry followed.

'Gin, I'm sorry'

'Well, so am I'

'I really am. I talked to Ron last night and ...' clearly that was the wrong thing to say, as Harry realized when Ginny rounded on him. Her red hair seemed to be on fire.

'You talked to Ron?!? You talked to Ron and you couldn't talk to me?!?' She thrust her hand towards herself. Her face flushed with anger and her eyes flashed. Angry tears formed in them. Harry had the feeling she was waiting to let this out for so long.

'You think I won't understand, Harry?!?! I have some information for you! I do understand! I was locked in the house while you all are off fighting Voldemort. I was always protected and kept out of things for the reason that I'm too young. I waited for you!! For years!! And you just…' her eyes bore into his and he shrank away. '…you can't even let me in. Not once. And you could talk to Ron. You think Ron is the only one who could understand, but here's another piece of info for you! FRED WAS MY BROTHER TOO!' When she reached this point, Ginny's whole body was shaking with anger and tears were rolling down her cheeks, tears of anger, tears of pain and tears of bitterness. She looked at Harry, really looked at him, and her eyes flashed. She turned her back on him and walked away.

Harry didn't know what drove him but he continued following her. 'Gin..'

Ginny kept on walking but she shouted over shoulder. 'What if I decided not to wait for you anymore?'

This stopped Harry in his track. His heart scampered frantically. He was speechless. 'Then… well, I guess… this time I'll take my turn of waiting.'

She stopped with his back to him. Harry bowed his head and he bit his lips. He wanted her to come back. She had been his rock and his strength for this past year. He didn't know what he would do without her. He thought of his father and it seemed kind of ironic that both of them had fallen for redhead girls.

'You were a jerk' said Ginny shortly

Harry smiled softly to himself 'Yes, I know'

'You are too stubborn for your own good, do you know that?' she said quietly. She still had her back to him.

'Yeah and so are you'

'Maybe that's why we're not going to be good for each other'

'Maybe that's why we are'

Suddenly Ginny whipped around and flung her arms around his neck. Harry caught her by the waist and she buried her face in his neck. Harry's heart soared. He could feel her wet tears on his skin.

'What about me having my share of the waiting?' he whispered.

She looked up into his face. The brown eyes found the green ones again like they did so many times before. She smiled. It was perfect. They were perfect. 'I guess you can have your fair share some other time'

Their lips met and it was heaven. Harry held her close to him. He didn't want to let her go. In that one wonderful moment, his life had turned beautiful again. In that moment, he knew and believed that they would be alright. All of them. The pain would go away and the sun would shine again. Maybe he would take Ginny to see Teddy and have a nice cup of tea with Andromeda. Maybe he would visit his parents' graves again, and maybe this time Fred's too, and Lupin and Tonks'. The path ahead was bright. And all was well in the world…

And in another place, another world, quite different from ours, a young man with raven black hair and hazel eyes stood looking down at this scene with a young woman with red flaming hair and beautiful green eyes. He hugged her close and kissed her. Her eyes shone. She touched his cheek and they both look down at the two young people in the little garden below them.

Lily Potter smiled. 'They look just like us'

James placed a kiss on her forehead 'I told you before, Lily dearest. Our genes are quite something!'

She just laughed. And he joined in.

And their laughter was beautiful indeed.

**THE END**


End file.
